24/seven
|} 24/seven - первый трек из альбома 24/Seven. Был слит в интернет 20 апреля 2013 года. Песня появилсь в серии "Вперёд - к премии " 23 мая 2013 года. Официальный клип на песню вышел 19 июня 2013 г. Видео/Прослушать thumb|left|300 px thumb|left|300 px Слова thumb|250pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|245pxthumb|250pxthumb|250pxI can feel it in the air I like the truth but love to dare Livin' life like it's a vacation We are golden like the sun Never never age, we all stay young Cause we're the here and now generation Try and knock us down We'll get up every time We can rock this town So let's do what we like, do what we like All day, every day is a holiday We're alright, 24/Seven All day, every day all we gotta say Is live your life, 24/Seven 24/Seven 24/Seven We got no one to impress Looking bright no matter how we dress Standing up forever 'cause there is no wind It doesn't matter where you're from 'Cause we're all together here as one When tomorrow comes, we'll do it all again Try and knock us down We'll get up every time We can run this town So let's do what we like, do what we like All day, every day is a holiday It's alright, 24/seven All day, every day is a holiday We're alright, 24/seven All day, every day everybody's saying Live your life, 24/seven All day, every day's a holiday We don't care what other people say All day every day's a holiday We don't care what other people say All day, every day is a holiday We're alright, 24/Seven All day, every day all we gotta say Is live your life, 24/Seven All day, every day is a holiday We're alright, 24/seven All day, every day everybody's saying Live your life, 24/seven C'mon and sing it baby 24/seven 24/seven C'mon and sing it baby, sing it baby 24/seven Перевод Я чувствую это в воздухе, Мне нравится истина, но люблю рисковать. Проживаю жизнь, словно это каникулы! Мы золотые, как солнце! Никогда нестареем, мы остаемся молодыми! Поэтому мы здесь и сейчас Попробуйте сбить нас с ног, Мы будем подниматься каждый раз! Мы можем управлять этим городом. Так давайте делать то, что нам нравится, делать то, что нам нравится! Весь день, каждый день - праздник. Мы в порядке 24/семь Весь день, каждый день, всё, что мы должны сказать это Проживай свою жизнь 24/семь 24/семь 24/семь Нам не нужно ни на кого производить впечатление, Выглядим ярко, не важно, как мы одеваемся. Прочно стоим всегда, потому что здесь нет ветра. Не имеет значения, откуда ты родом, Потому что мы здесь все вместе, как один. Когда наступит завтра, мы сделаем все это снова. Попробуйте сбить нас с ног, Мы будем подниматься каждый раз! Мы можем управлять этим городом. Так давайте делать то, что нам нравится, делать то, что нам нравится! Весь день, каждый день - праздник. Всё в порядке 24/семь Весь день, каждый день - праздник. Мы в порядке 24/семь Весь день, каждый день, все говорят Проживай свою жизнь 24/семь Весь день, каждый день - праздник. Нам все равно, что говорят другие люди. Весь день, каждый день - праздник. Нам все равно, что говорят другие люди. Весь день, каждый день - праздник. Мы в порядке 24/семь. Весь день, каждый день Всё, что мы должны сказать это Проживай свою жизнь 24/семь Весь день, каждый день - праздник. Мы в порядке 24/семь Весь день, каждый день все говорят Проживай свою жизнь 24/семь Вперёд! И пой это, детка, 24/семь 24/семь Вперёд! И пой это, детка, пой это, детка, 24/семь! Интересно *Альбом 24/Seven назван в честь этой песни.